Un autre monde
by tannize
Summary: OS UA Si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé ou comment Harry devint un mage noir.
1. 1 Happy Days

Je ne sais pas si ça peut être considéré comme un One shot vu qu'il sera tout de même en trois chapitres et qu'un chapitre est assez long. Je ne laisse pas tomber Juste Harry (mon autre fic) mais pour l'instant je suis en panne sèche donc en attendant je vous présente Un autre monde. Pour les questions de délais, aucune idée -quand l'envie m'en prend-.

Petit disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout appartient à la grandissime J.K. Rowling , rien de surprenant en autre …

Sur ce Enjoy it !

* * *

« _Des passants aperçoivent une flaque de sang près d'un orphelinat […] Une Jeune Femme inconnue qui était enceinte meurt dans la rue la nuit de saint sylvestre […] L'enfant qu'elle porte est immédiatement transporté à l'hôpital mais n'a pas survécu au trajet. »_

dans The Newspapers, 2 janvier 1926

Ce triste évènement fut vite oublié par les lecteurs de ce journal moldu, et est totalement passé inaperçu dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant ce fait changera définitivement les évènements futurs. Un mage noir était mort avant de naitre pour en donner un encore plus redoutable. Mais cela la population ne le constatera que dans quelques années.

* * *

James & Lily

Sont heureux de vous annoncer leur mariage

qu'ils célébreront

Le 16 avril 1979

…

Un an après naquit Harry Potter le 31 juillet 1980. Souffla un vent nouveau sur le foyer des Potter à Godric's Hallow. La petite famille était heureuse.

James était un inspecteur général des aurors tandis que Lily était médicomage.

Il y avait dans l'entourage proche Tonton 'Mus, professeur de Poudlard respectable, qui venait de se marier à Nymphadora connu sous le nom de Tatie Tonk pour le jeune Harry.

Tonton Peter quant à lui fut abandonné par sa fiancée devant l'autel le jour de son mariage. Il déprima, puis il décida de se changer les idées et parti pour les États-Unis. Là-bas il y fit fortune en investissant dans le pétrole. Maintenant il vivait plus que confortablement, et c'était marié avec Tante Sookie qui parle un anglais spécial –_maman dit parce qu'elle est américaine_-. Ils venaient pour noël, ou le temps d'un « déplacement d'affaire » et ramenaient à chaque fois plein de cadeaux.

Tonton Sirius lui, n'était pas seul mais il n'était pas marié. Il vivait dans le Londres moldu, dans un beaux loft et ne sortait même pas de chez lui pour travailler, car il était trader. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais il avait assimilé ce mot comme un métier qui permettait de conduire une moto, _une super moto !_ Son tonton Sirius venait souvent le voir, au moins deux fois par semaine-_ou plus au grand désespoir de maman_- et de temps en temps il y avait aussi son copain, Alexandre, il est très gentil, _même trop gentil_.

Puis il y avait aussi son Parain -_apparemment c'était maman qui avait insisté pour que ce soit lui, sinon ça aurait été Tonton Sirius si Papa aurait choisis_-, Tonton Severus, c'est un très bon ami à maman_-et moins à papa_-. Il vivait sur Diagon Alley puis il a finalement emménagé à Godric's Hallow récemment. Il avait une petit copine, ils étaient ensembles depuis longtemps mais ils ne voulaient pas se marier -_c'est ce qu'a dit Tonton Sev_-, il préférait une relation libre. Elle s'appelait Susan et faisait partie du mangemagot. Elle venait de temps en temps lors des grands diners où il y a tout le monde, elle a l'air sévère mais en fait elle était gentille.

Il avait aussi une marraine mais il l'a rencontré très peu, pour ne pas dire quasiment pas. Tante Pétunia, sa vrai Tante, la sœur de sa mère mais, elle vivait loin, avait fondé sa famille, et avait perdu de vue sa sœur depuis de nombreuse année. Lily avait un peu forcé la main à James, il n'avait eu le choix qu'entre les amies de Lily

–ces espèces de ge_… la fin du mot resta coincée dans sa gorge par le violent coup de coude qu'il venait de recevoir..._ de fille extrêmement distinguée-

ou la sœur

-Tu as une sœur ?.

Il aurait bien voulu prendre une de ces amies à lui, mais Lily était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate lorsqu'il lui proposa. Elle avait dit qu'il était hors de question de prendre une de ses amies, -je sais très bien ce que signifie amitié avec le sexe opposé pour James Potter durant tes années scolaire. Surtout une amitié plus bas que la ceinture-.

Harry avait deux ans, il savait marcher, réciter l'alphabet mais parler peu, très peu, ses parent l'avait amené consulter par des spécialistes qui ont tous relevé aucune anomalie.

* * *

Lors d'une soirée, Lily et James confia leur fils à son parrain, -_malgré toute la réticence de James. Mais Remus et Tonks étaient occupés, Sirius ? on pourrait lui confier un hamster qu'on s'attendrait aux pires chose…-_ Ils déposèrent Harry chez son parrain par la cheminée pour passer une soirée en amoureux.

-Bonsoir Harry dit Severus d'un ton détaché tout en se retournait à la préparation de sa potion, Harry était plutôt sage contrairement aux calamités dont il devait donner de temps à autres des cours pour renflouer ses comptes _pas qu'il manquait d'argent mais un peu plus n'était pas gênant_.

Il vivait bien de son art, il était expert en potion : il était chargé de rédiger les brevets pour les nouvelles découverte en matière de potion. Sa potion sera finie dans une minute, il jeta un coup d'œil discret au petit garçon dont il avait la surveillance.

J'arrive dans une minute, installe toi. Poursuivit-il

-Bonsoir Tonton Sev'. Répondit-il d'une voix joyeuse en se précipitant dans le grand fauteuil près de la bibliothèque. Il prit le premier livre qui lui tomba entre les mains, l'ouvrit et s'installa sur le fauteuil le livre sur ses genoux.

Lorsque Severus fini avec sa potion, il rejoignit son jeune filleul dans la bibliothèque, le trouvant penché sur un livre, il ressemblait tellement à Lily dans cette position les yeux obnubilé parcourant les lignes, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le vrai portrait de sa mère à l'exception des cheveux aussi noir que les siens ou plutôt de son père.

Il s'approcha pour voir ce que lisait son cadet par-dessus son épaule, lorsqu'il remarque qu'Harry le tenait dans le mauvais sens. Il rit, tout en retournant le livre dans le sens conventionnel de la lecture.

- Si tu veux lire, faudrait-il commencer par tenir le livre dans le bon sens.

- Qu'il eût fallu que j'apprisse à lire, pour que je le puisse. Répondit Harry qui regardait le gribouillis qui était griffonné en haut de la page.

Severus resta estomaqué, non que personne n'eusse usé du conditionnel mais car Lily lui avait récemment confié une certaine inquiétude de ne pas voir son fils parler_, jusqu'à ses deux il baragouinait tellement qu'en soirée on jetait un sort de silencio pour ne plus l'entendre._ Mais récemment il se taisait, parlant pour le strict minimum.

Il eut alors deux hypothèse, soit Lily avait dramatisé les faits, soit James c'est transformé en Lily juste pour le plaisir de lui jouer un tour qui totalement stupide et sans intérêt -_mais peut-être moins pour le reste de la conversation qu'il a mené avec la sois distante Lily, dont des choses compromettantes- _et là James devrait craindre pour sa pauvre vie car Lily serait furieuse de s'avoir que son mari se fait passer pour elle, et Severus qui risquait par mégarde versé quelque goutte de ses concoctassions. Ou tout simplement car Harry parlé au conditionnel car … car il n'en absolument aucune idée.

Il vit qu'Harry le regardait, s'attendant à une quelconque réaction, il avait les yeux brillant espérant surement qu'il s'extasie devant lui. Harry était bien le digne fils de son père, pédant, sachant se faire prier, capricieux, et tout comme James cherché à être le centre de l'attention.

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent. Potter voulait jouer, alors ils joueront à deux.

- qu'il eut fallu que tu te manifestasses pour que nous pussions savoir que tu susses au moins parler répliqua narquoisement le parrain.

Harry se tut pendant un moment, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, il se mordilla les lèvres. Severus sourit _les mêmes petits gestes nerveux que Lily._

- Si j'eusse eu seulement l'occasion de le faire, puisque j'eusse était questionné ces dernier mois où les réponses eussent attendu sont oui ou non.

L'échange dura quelque minute-_ou plutôt une bonne heure_- avant que Severus las, se décide à l'installer sur les genoux pour lui raconter un conte de beedle barde et de le mettre au lit.

Lors du retour des parents, Severus leur raconta l'épisode, James commença à s'extasier devant son fils endormi affichant un sourire béat, tandis que Lily pas moins fier de son fils mais se donnait pas en spectacle.

Puis lorsqu'Harry fut plus grand, ce passage de sa vie –étoffé par d'autres anecdotes de sa petite enfance- revenait souvent lors des diner de famille.

Ce passage n'est qu'un court extrait de l'heureuse enfance mené par Harry Potter, fils unique choyé par un entourage qui lui portait toute son attention, qui était à son écoute et plein d'amour.

* * *

Il alla d'abord à la maternelle moldu, puis plus tard lorsqu'il est rentré à l'école il eut en complément des professeurs-ou pas vraiment- pour les matières magiques : Maman pour les ruines antiques –_une matière qu'il subissait plus qu'autre chose_- et les bases des sortilèges, Papa pour le vol en balais -_pas vraiment des cours , un passetemps_-, tonton Rem pour les défenses contre les forces du mal –_d'une manière amusante_-, Parain pour les potions -_ou il apprit vite le sens du mot rigueur_-. Harry était un garçon éveillé pour son âge, il dévoré les livres, plein de vie, intenable mais un petit ange-s'accordèrent tout son entourage à cette époque-.

Harry Potter, grandi, il finit par atteindre ses douze ans et parti faire ces études tout comme ses parents, ses tantes et ses oncles à Hogwarts.

De plus Lily et James lui avaient appris qu'il allait bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Le lendemain de sa lettre d'admission il réussit à convaincre ses parents de faire les courses pour ses fournitures scolaires le jour même.

Il adorait Diagon Alley, mais ils n'y allaient pas assez souvent à son gout –_ils y allaient tout de même au moins trois fois par mois-_. Il était joyeux, ce réjouissant à l'idée d'avoir un petite sœur ou un petit frère, d'aller contempler le Nimbus 2000, trouver le livre de potion que lui avez indiqué Severus, et tellement d'autres choses, cette journée était parfaite.

Le mois d'aout parut incroyablement long pour Harry, il avait hâte de rentrer même s'il avait une certaine appréhension. Et s'il ne s'y plaisait pas, là-bas ? Si ses parents lui manquaient trop ? Mais on le rassura, Maman et Papa y étaient passés, et ils avaient adorés. Tonton Sirius lui racontait les quatre cents coups qu'ils avaient fait, _eux_ les maraudeurs. A ce moment-là, Parain reniflait dédaigneusement, puis il racontait lui aussi son histoire, puis Tonton Sirius surenchérissait et Harry perdait vite le fil de l'histoire tellement elle s'enchainait rapidement ou quelles soit coupées en plein milieux. Maman et Papa riait : - Non, ils n'arrêteront jamais ces deux-là.

Lorsque la rentrée arriva, ils partirent sur la voie 9 ¾ , il y avait James, Lily et Tonks qui étaient venu accompagné Harry et Remus_-par la même occasion_-.

Ce matin-là Harry c'était réveillé à 7h du matin et sauté partout dans la maison, il trépignait d'impatience. Ces parents se réveillaient et préparèrent le petit déjeuner, calmant le jeune Harry comme ils pouvaient. Ce dernier se demandait dans quelle maison il pourrait bien atterrir ? Ses Parents étaient des Gryffondors. Donc lui aussi, surement… ou peut-être serait-il l'exception qui confirme la règle, oh est puis il verra…

Sur la voie, il rencontra la famille Weasley, des connaissances de Lily, Harry les salua. Il y en avait un aussi qui rentrait en première année. Ils allèrent ensemble dans le train après avoir embrassé leur parent respectif, et Tonton Rem lui dit que s'il se sentait seul même si cela ne sera surement pas le cas –_coup d'œil pas vraiment discret à son nouveaux camarades_- qu'il pouvait le rejoindre dans le wagon des professeurs.

Harry accompagné de Ron s'installèrent dans un compartiment libre et y déposèrent leur bagage.

- Je peux t'appeler Ronald ? demanda Harry

- Ron, juste Ron. Répondit le roux en souriant avec une tache de suit sur le nez.

- D'accord. Ron tu as une tâche sur le nez, là dit Harry en lui montrant.

Un silence s'installa, Ron bredouilla quelque chose tandis qu'Harry tenta de parler.

- Vas y dit Ron.

- Non, c'est bon, tu disais?

- Vas-y insista le roux.

- Je vais faire un tour, je dois chercher quelqu'un dit Harry voyant Ron se mordre les lèvres, il ajouta tu veux venir avec moi ?

Ron sourit et hocha de la tête. Ils sortirent tous les deux du balcon, l'un à la recherche d'une tête blonde, l'autre suivant le premier.

- Au fait qui cherches tu ? demanda Ron.

- Ah, le voilà dit joyeusement Harry en s'avançant plus rapidement vers Drago.

- Malfoy ? dit Ron d'un air étonné

Le dénommé Malfoy se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellait haussant un sourcil, accompagné par deux élèves assez massif. Son visage se décrispa à la vue de son ami.

- Harry, comment ça va ? dit Drago d'un air décontracté jeta un coup d'œil vers le roux, mais décida de l'ignorer.

- Drago, bien comme toujours et toi je suppose que je n'ai même pas besoin de te demander dit-il.

Ils rirent en même temps, laissant les trois autres incrédules. Ron se sentait mal à l'aise devant leur intimité. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Potter l'inspirait, il aurait bien aimé être ami avec lui, mais le voir avec Malfoy une personne peu recommandable d'après son père le laissé froid dans le dos.

Harry et Drago c'étaient rencontré chez Severus, ce dernier c'était retrouvé à devoir s'occupé de ces deux petits monstres car leurs parents lui avaient confiaient leur garde pendant leur absence. Bien que les deux familles ne s'adoraient pas, elles finirent par se mettre d'accord pour permettre à Harry et Drago de s'amuser ensemble en les déposant chez Severus-_qui n'aimé pas cette idée mais le ferait pour le plaisir de son filleul et de son presque filleul-_. Narcissa lui avait proposé d'être le parrain mais il dut refuser ayant déjà promis à Lily et que c'était déjà une lourde charge d'être le parrain d'un enfant alors deux, n'en parlons pas. Harry et Draco se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âges-quatre ans-, ils étaient assez proche l'un de l'autre.

Après une courte discussion Harry rejoint son compartiment suivi de Ron toujours en intense réflexion. Durant leur trajet une fille fit irruption pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud, puis elle resta un instant en voyant Ron tenter d'essayer de jeter un sortilège pour que sa chouette devienne jaune. Bien évidemment le sortilège rata, et la demoiselle se sentit dans l'obligation d'elle même de faire une démonstration. Elle leur montra qu'elle s'avait faire un sort de lévitation qui n'impressionna nullement Harry mais peut être un tout un peu Ron. Lorsqu'elle se décida de partir ils enfilèrent leur robe de sorciers.

A la sortie du train un demi-géant les attendait pour se rendre à Poudlard en barque, cérémonie réservé aux premières années. Puis ils touchèrent de nouveau le sol, de l'autre côté de la rive.

Ils étaient à Poudlard, l'école de magie, la plus fameuse d'Angleterre-_en fait l'unique_-. Harry comme la plupart des autres élèves découvrirent le château les yeux étincelant, admirant son architecture pittoresque.

Enfin arrivé dans le hall, il eut le droit un bref discours du professeur McGonagal, puis entrèrent dans la grande salle. La pièce était grande, au plafond on pouvait y voir un ciel enchanté, des cierges flottaient dans le vide. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée centrale trouvant, poufsouffle et gryffondor à leur gauche et serdaigle et serpentard à leur droite. Il y avait une estrade, avec un tabouret et un gros chapeau rapiécé. Le choixpeau magique, sa famille lui en avait déjà parlé, il lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il leur chantera une chanson stupide -_d'après les dire de Tonton Siri-_. Et effectivement la grande fente du chapeau se mit à s'ouvrir et commença à chanter.

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là -bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Après cela la directrice des Gryffondors déroula sa liste et commença à appeler un par un les nouveaux élèves par l'ordre Alphabétique. A, B... M ce fut le tour de Drago, le chapeau l'avait à peine touché la tête qu'il avait crié Serpentatrd.

Elle arriva finalement à Harry Potter, son cœur battait la chamade, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le tabouret, elle lui plaça le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Il entendit l'objet criait Serpentard après un petit moment de silence. Il resta assis sur sa chaise étonné, il se leva seulement quand McGonagal posa sa main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Les élèves l'applaudissaient poliment, il les rejoignit étonné. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, comment ce faisait-il qu'il était à serpentard ? Les questions d'Harry cessèrent en voyant son ami lui faire signe de le rejoindre, il allait passer une bonne année. Il était avec Drago et ces nouveaux camarades de classes ne semblaient pas monstrueux comme tonton Siri disait des serpentards –_mais ce n'était pas comme si la parole de Sirius était très fiable, d'après les statiques faites, tonton siri se trompait une fois sur deux ce qui correspondait plutôt au hasard_-.

Il eut un petit discours avant que les plats apparaissent, il fit connaissance ce soir avec Nott, Zabini, Parkinson et d'autre élève de leur année et Flinch leur préfet tandis que l'autre était tout au bout de la table. Leur directeur de maison était le professeur de potion Slughorn qui lors de son arrivée lui avait convié Drago, d'autre élève de famille puissante ou connue dans le monde des sorciers et lui de venir à ces soirées, plus connu sous le nom des soirées de Slughorn.

Ainsi sa passa sa première soirée à Poudlard, dans une ambiance festive, il sympathisait avec ces autres camarades de classes. Après avoir bien mangé, ils partirent accompagné de leur préfet pour découvrir leur dortoir, pour y accéder ils devaient traverser un mur. Le mot de passe devait changer toute les semaines et ne devait pas être divulgué aux autres élèves des autres maisons.

Ils découvrirent leur chambre, quatre grand lit à baldaquin les rideaux étaient vert brodé d'argent, tandis que les draps étaient d'un blanc immaculé avec un couvre lit aux couleurs des Serpentards. Leur valise était posée au pied des lits. Harry se retrouva donc dans une chambre pour compagnon Drago, Goyle et Nott. Il allait passer une bonne année pensa-t-il, impatient d'avoir son premier cours demain.

Il commencerait avec Tonton Mus, défense contre les forces du mal, il avait vraiment hâte.

La première semaine se passa sans encombre, les cours lui semblait relativement simple _ou du déjà-vu_. Il resta relativement proche de Ron même s'il n'était pas de la même maison et que ces dernières soit en compétions. Il trainait de temps à autres avec eux, ses frères Geoge et Fred étaient marrants et puis ils préféraient être parmi leurs amis même par l'intermédiaire de Ron –_qui lui était sympathique, il l'appréciait bien mais il savait que c'était juste l'ordre de la camaraderie et non une amitié sincère_-.

Puis la routine s'installe, réveil, boulot, dodo.

Cependant certaine chose l'avait scandalisé comme : le fait que les premières années ne pouvait pas participer au quiditch.

Qu'ils eurent une heure de col car ils –_Drago et lui_- étaient allés jeter un coup d'œil –_ou plutôt prendre une douche-_ dans la salle de bain des préfets ayant entendu qu'elle n'était que rarement utilisé et qu'elle était bien plus vaste et splendide que leur simple salle de bain dans leur dortoir.

Qu'on ne pouvait pas faire les yeux doux à la directrice des Gryffondors -_qui était toujours impartial contrairement à d'autre directeur, comme le sien par exemple_-,

et d'autres petites choses qui venaient pimenter la vie toute programmée de ces élèves studieux –_ou pas vraiment_-.

Harry avait d'excellente note, ponctué de temps à autres d'acceptable en botanique où il ne se donnait pas la peine d'apprendre ses leçons. Lorsqu'il termina son année, il pensé déjà à la seconde, il était bien sur heureux de ses grandes vacances. Il allait pouvoir profiter de bon moment avec ses parents, sa sœur Rose, et toute sa famille, il pourrait certainement rester en contact avec les autres par hiboux, ou les voir.

Mais le monde sorcier était en crise, Harry avait entendu parler, mais ce qu'il voyait comme bénin ne l'était pas.

* * *

Une sorcière d'ascendance moldu n'avait pas respecté la première règle de son monde : cacher leur existence aux personnes non-magiques, les moldu. Elle dévoila ce secret caché depuis des siècles pour un acteur de série B dont elle c'était amouraché.

Cette star eut de nouveau du succès. Il commença à sortir avec cette « sorcière » qui elle faisait la page de tous les journaux du monde entier, _voyant là une occasion improbable de la publicité gratuite_.

En première page on pouvait lire « la magie existe » ou d'autre chose dans le genre. Puis dans l'interview on pouvait lire « J'ai décidé de m'accepter tel que je suis grâce à John, mon amour et blabla».

Le monde sorcier était impuissant devant toute cette déferlante de journaliste moldu, la nouvelle c'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre. Rien ne pouvait empêcher ce processus, et bientôt cette nouvelle célébrité fournie des preuves accablantes sur le monde parallèle que les sorciers mené.

Lily Potter qui était une amie de cette dernière essaya de la freiner en vain, cela lui causa du tort par la suite. Cette « amie » la pointa du doigt devant tous ces journalistes en rut, et la désigna comme : « elle fait partie de ces sorciers qui ne veulent pas qu'on les découvre pour mieux gouverner la société par derrière, ceux qui croient avoir le sang plus pur que nous et qui nous méprise ».

Ainsi commença la déchéance de Lily. Le monde sorcier voyait bien l'ironie de cette phrase, contrairement au moldu, Lily ne faisait et n'avais jamais fait partie de cette catégorie de personne qui méprisé les autres, et elle était encore moins une sang pure –ces deux parent étant moldu-. Mais les premiers journalistes ne prirent pas la peine de vérifier les dire de Miss Marple, et lyncha Lily Potter. Nous étions en fin aout.

* * *

Pour sa nouvelle rentrée Harry parti sur la voie 9 ¾ sans sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison car elle devait s'occuper de Rose et de plus les zones moldu lui était devenue dangereux. Elle avait reçu des lettres d'insulte, de menace qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'Harry ne tombe pas dessus.

Son jeune fils l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de franchir le pas de la porte pour se rendre à la gare avec James, la gorge serrée il avait une appréhension de ceux qui allait arriver. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais au fond de lui une voix lui disait que quelque chose de grave allez arriver. Il se retourna et sauta dans les bras de sa mère encore une fois, puis embrassa sa sœur sur le front. Rose était vraiment un bébé adorable pensa-t-il.

Durant son trajet en train il parla peu, en compagnie de Draco et d'autre serpentard il ne sentait pas à l'aise, il décida donc de se dégourdir les jambes, et marcha pour rejoindre le wagon des professeurs pour aller voir Tonton Rem. Arrivé là-bas, on lui dit que le professeur avait quitté précipitamment juste un peu avant le départ du train, Harry était nerveux, les questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Pourquoi tonton Remus était partie précipitamment ? es ce que quelque chose est arrivée à tatie Tonks ?

Il rejoignit lentement le compartiment de ses amis. Ces derniers réussissent après une bonne demi-heure à refaire sourire Harry, puis ils terminèrent le trajet dans une hilarité collective.

Durant cette nouvelle rentrée, des nouveaux élèves de premières années furent réparti, ils eurent le droit au petit discours du directeur qui parlait d'une ère nouvelle, ou les sorciers et les moldus cohabiteront ensemble… Il n'écouta pas la suite, un monde où les sorciers n'auraient plus à se cacher, un autre monde dont il rêvait. Il s'endormit plus tard avec cette belle idée en tête.

Le lendemain fut dur et abrupt, lorsqu'il marcha dans la grande salle il se comprenait pas les yeux qui le suivait, des murmures. Lorsqu'Harry rejoint sa table avec Theodore, Drago -qui c'était levé un peu plutôt ce matin-, le salua d'un bref signe de tête. Il s'installa, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des professeurs son oncle n'était pas là, il espérait sincèrement que rien de grave n'était arrivé à tatie Tonks. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la table, il remarqua le nom Potter en couverture du journal de la gazette des sorciers, surpris il regarda plus attentivement.

**Incendie à Godric Hallow, la maison des Potter incendié.**

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

* * *

Review ? :3


	2. 2 Zone de turbulance

Alala, cela fait un bout de temps, j'ai réécrit mon chapitre 2 car la première version ne me plaisait pas. Pour ce qui ont lu la première version , je vous invite tout de même à lire la nouvelle qui est assez différentes de la première. :3 Enjoy !

Résumé :AU Les moldus découvrent l'univers de la magie car une née moldu à décider de le dévoiler. Le ministère de la magie est impuissant. Un premier accident arrive : un incendie à Godric Hallow dans la maison des Potter.

Petit warning pour ce chapitre: Lime + Yaoi.

* * *

Hermione assit dans la grande salle à la table des Gryffondor regardait du coin de l'œil Ron, tout en continuant de boire son chocolat chaud.

« Je te parie mes deux meilleures chocogrenouille que Potter va chialer comme un bébé quand il saura la nouvelle » dit le roux avec un rictus qui n'allait pas sur son visage.

Hermione aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais elle préféra se taire lorsqu'elle vu de l'autre côté de la salle entrer Harry Potter. Toute la salle avait tourné les yeux en même temps qu'elle. La grande salle était silencieuse. Potter n'était pas au courant vu le sourire en coin qu'arboraient ces lèvres. Elle se sentit prit d'un vague sentiment de pitié. Il s'assit. Elle retient son souffle, Malfoy ne disait rien et se contenta de hocher de la tête. « Traître » pensa-t-elle. Lui aussi semblait guetter la réaction de son ami. Harry bondit. Il savait.

Hermione sentit un liquide se répandre sur sa robe, elle baissa son regard, sa main encore en l'air versait sur elle le chocolat qu'elle buvait. Elle se reprit, attrapant la première serviette, s'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi distraite ? Elle continua d'éponger les dégâts alors qu'elle entendit le brouhaha reprendre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle avait perdu. Elle jeta un bref regard qui jetait un cri d'exaspération tendant à Seamus deux cartes de chocogrenouille. Elle chercha dans toute la salle Potter, mais de toute évidence il était parti.

Elle empreignît le journal de Neville pour lire en détail l'article. Mme Potter et sa fille était morte dans l'incendie. La petit s'appelait Rose âgée d'un an. Un sentiment de confusion, un arrière-goût amer, son cœur s'emballe. Elle s'affole. Pourquoi ? Hermione ne savait pas vraiment mais cela l'affecté plus qu'elle aurait voulu l'admettre. Elle entendait vaguement des cris d'affolement résonnait dans ses oreilles comme si la scène se produisait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Hermione ça va ? » demanda Neville qui semblait profondément concerné.

« Euh… non en fin oui… c'est juste tellement… choquant » répondit la jeune fille tout en essuyant les larmes qui se formaient au coin de son œil.

« Ouai, ça tu l'as dit. Qui aurait pu croire que des moldus pouvaient être aussi dangereux. » Ajouta Ron à sa diagonale.

« Des moldus ? » répéta-t-elle surprise, un ton d'aigreur. Elle était moldu, enfin elle était une sorcière maintenant mais tout la rattaché au monde moldu. Elle prit cette remarque personnellement. Oui, elle n'aimait pas Potter, mais elle n'aurait jamais tué la moitié de sa famille. Potter était un fils à Papa qui tout lui souriait : il avait la belle vie, des parents aimants, une fortune, des amis. Elle l'enviait c'est vrai mais de là à tuer. Non, absolument non. Elle n'était pas un monstre n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est évident des sorciers ne s'abaisseraient jamais à tuer des gens ainsi. C'est forcément un moldu » La colère. Alors ainsi les moldus d'après lui seraient des gens indigne. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, les lèvres tremblantes, elle saisit le premier verre à porter de main et lança le contenu au visage de Ron puis s'enfuit aussitôt en courant hors de la salle.

Elle laissa ses pas la mener quelque part. Elle se sentit ridicule, pourquoi c'était-elle enfuit comme une voleuse ? La gêne de son comportement. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux. Elle devrait aller s'excuser. « Plus tard… plus tard. Je n'ai envie de voir personne ». Elle se laissa tomber par terre, le dos contre les murs froids du château.

* * *

Elle remarqua en cours que Potter était absent, à vrai dire il n'était pas là de la semaine. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid ce n'était pas ses oignons. A son retour, il semblait avoir vieilli.

« Bonjour Hermione, es ce que tu pourrais me passer tes cours de runes s'il te plait ? J'étais absent et… »il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Je sais… enfin oui. Bien sûre » dit-elle embarrassait, elle commença à chercher dans son sac : potion, divination... « Je ne les ai pas là, après le déjeuner ? ça te vas ? » Elle croisa son regard pendant quelque seconde, son regard vert la mettre plus que mal à l'aise, il avait des reflets dorée. Des yeux vert tel un serpent.

« Oui, bien sûre. Merci » Il partit.

Elle se sentit fébrile, ces yeux étaient tintés d'une mélancolie qui n'avait rien d'enfantin. Voir cela de si près la fit peur, comme si cela aurait pu être contagieux.

Elle se rendit en cours de divination, prêt à dormir pendant les deux heures suivantes.

* * *

Hermione trouva que le 19 septembre arriva trop tant dans l'année, elle se rappelle chaque détail de son réveil jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme.

Cette journée était l'une des plus longues de sa vie. Elle c'était réveillé à 5h30 à cause de Parvati qui c'était mise à parler durant son sommeil, un mélange de nombreux nom de garçon et de sucrerie.

Ne supportant plus elle était descendue dans la salle commune. Dans les escaliers elle croisa Ron qui avait des cernes impossible, il venait de finir son devoir de métamorphose et allé se coucher pour deux petites heures. Vers 7h, elle était remontée se changer. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre elle tomba littéralement sur Neville dans les escaliers qui réussit à la rattraper. « La journée commençait bien… » Pensa-t-elle. « C'était ainsi, il y avait des jours avec et d'autres sans. Celui-là faisait partie des sans. »

Lorsqu'elle fut à table dans la grande salle, on lui souhaita des joyeux anniversaires. Puis, elle se rendit en cours de Potion, et là ce fut le début de la fin. Le professeur McGonagal à la fin du cours vint la chercher pour l'accompagner au bureau du directeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, seuls leurs pas raisonnaient à travers les couloirs. Elle avait tenté de questionner mais le professeur pinçait les lèvres à chaque qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle murmura quelque chose comme « pauvre enfant ».

Là-bas, elle apprit qu'il y avait eu un accident, enfin un attentat opéré par un groupuscule sorcier, en opposition à la loi de recensement des sorciers. Le pont Hammersmithch avait été touché, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela la concernait particulièrement jusqu'à que le professeur Dumbledore conclut sur :

« Vos parents été malheureusement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Es ce que ces paroles pouvaient avoir un autre sens ? Cela pouvait sous-entendre toutes sortes de choses ou simplement que ses parents venaient de disparaitre... Son esprit essaya de rationaliser les choses le plus possible trouvant une explication logique. En cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être comme déconnectée de la réalité, elle était comme une spectatrice dans son propre corps.

« Si ça trouve ce n'est pas eux. »Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Puis tout la suite se déroula très vite, s'ensuit une discussion veine pour lui faire d'accepter ce fait. On lui présenta à un équivalent d'assistante sociale mais sorcière qui lui informait de ses droits sur son héritage, elle n'écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était ses parents auprès d'elle. Elle se sentait vide, les vagues d'évènement s'enchainer sans qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.

« Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? » demande la femme en tailleur qui était assise devant elle.

Elle s'appelait Mary, ou Jenny, Hermione ne le savait pas. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne voulait rien savoir, replié sur elle-même, elle était dans une robe noire trop grande pour elle. Ses yeux était rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, ses mains tremblantes déchiré le mouchoir en papier en petit morceaux.

« Non, désolé » murmura Hermione du bout des lèvres.

La femme devant elle soupira.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je disais donc que Susan Gamp sera ta tutrice, enfin ta nouvelle maman en sorte. »

Hermione releva les yeux, sa maman, elle voulait sa maman pas une nouvelle, pas une inconnue. La bouche pendante, elle aurait voulu hurlait de fureur mais aucun son ne sorti. Les sanglots redoublèrent. Mary ou Jenny, prit de compassion la prit dans ses bras. Puis elles se rendirent chez elle, là ou Hermione habitait avec ses parents.

Elle récupéra quelque affaire le temps de passer la nuit chez Jenny ou Mary, elles dinèrent dans un petit restaurant. Elle dormit dans la chambre d'amie. Aussi incroyable fut-il, elle trouva rapidement le sommeil. Après avoir étouffé durant quatre ou cinq minutes les sanglots avec son oreiller, elle c'était rendue dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, pendant un instant elle crut que tout allait bien. La lumière baignait la chambre dans une sorte d'halo, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre, elle se redressa. Et tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent comme une claque. Pour lui confirmer tout cela l'assistante sociale frappa à la porte, elle sursauta.

« Hermione ? » la concerné émit un petit bruit, « le petit déjeuner est prêt je t'attends en bas. »

Elle descendit, Susan était déjà assise buvant un bol de café lorsqu'elle finit de prendre sa dernière gorgé, elle lui annonça :

« Susan viendra te voir vers 17 h après l'enterrement de tes parents. Ça te va ? »

Hermione hocha péniblement la tête, avait-elle le choix ? Non. Elle avala le chocolat chaud qui lui brulait la gorge. Ravalant ces larmes, elle prend une autre gorgé provoquant une petite grimace de douleur. Elle c'était brulée la langue, une petite douleur qui lui rappelait qu'elle était en vie…

Apres l'enterrement de ses parents, elle avait passé le reste du temps dans un état végétatif, scrutant l'horizon par la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Elle bougea de nouveau lorsqu'elle aperçut deux silhouettes qui venaient de transplaner sur le pas de la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le petit salon. Susan et Severus sur le canapé, Jenny ou Mary dans un fauteuil, Hermione dans celui d'en face. Les deux femmes faisait l'essentiel de la conversation, Hermione examinait cette scène, Susan souriante parlait agréablement avec Mary ou Jenny, cette dernière par contre semblait un peu intimider. Elle apprit plus tard que l'assistante sociale allait recevoir ou non sa promotion, à travers son adoption.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'adoption possible chez les sorciers, tous était plus ou relié à un de différend degré, la consanguinité régnait. L'adoption d'enfant sorcier était donc rare, et le job d'assistante sociale était surtout décoratif. Mais Mary, ambitieuse voulait avancer, avoir un « vrai » job, quelque chose d'actif. Et avec le coup de pouce de quelqu'un d'haut placé dans le ministère comme Susan par exemple serais la bienvenue.

L'homme qui accompagné Susan, Severus si Hermione avait bonne mémoire, lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle se souvient de l'avoir croisé une ou deux fois dans le château, il donnait des cours aux septièmes années parfois. Il était tout de noir vêtu. La mine grave, il semblait s'impatienter et mourir d'ennuis. Elle n'était pas seule au moins, partagent au moins un point commun avec cet homme.

Pendant une heure les deux femmes discutèrent. Puis finalement vient l'heure de partir, Jenny ou Mary embrassa Hermione, et ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle l'est vue.

Elle franchit le pas de sa nouvelle maison. Susan faisait tout pour la mettre à l'aise, ce qui l'a rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Severus, quant à lui à peine le seuil de la porte franchi était allé se réfugier dans la cave qui était son laboratoire personnel. Le lendemain, elle retourné de nouveau à Poudlard.

* * *

Elle se réfugia dans le travail. Apprenant ces leçon jusqu'à des heures tardives, essayant de retarder le plsu possible l'arrivée du sommeil. Les cauchemars. Se réveiller en sueur, moins reposer que lorsqu'elle c'était endormi.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou seul ses pas lui répondirent. La solitude comme compagnie, elle s'arrêta écoutant le silence.

Ses livres soudain, lui paraissait incroyablement lourd, les larmes lui brouillé la vue, elle se laissa glisser contre l'un des murs froid. Elle se sentait mal, elle voulait en parler avec un ami. Quel ami ? Elle n'en avait pas dans ce château ni à l'extérieur, le plus proche de cette définition était cette gourde de Parvati avec qui elle se partageait la chambre ? Mais cette dernière a des sentiments aussi profonds qu'un caillou. Neville ? Il aimait Hermione lorsque ça pouvait l'aider, le reste du temps il restait avec Seamus, ou Ron. Elle était surement la risée de tout Poudlard, la petite miss je sais tout à qui on demande de l'aide en cours mais après on ne l'a connaissait plus.

Les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de contenir toute la journée éclatèrent. La honte d'être en vie : si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, ses parents n'aurait pas emménagé à Londres pour la voir le plus souvent possible. Ils ne seraient pas morts, elle ne serait pas seule. Ils auraient vécu heureux dans leur petit village, Marguerite serait surement toujours sa meilleur amie… Elle ne serait pas miss je sais tout… Elle… Tout aurait été différent.

La jeune gryffondor entendu des bruits de pas et d'un revers de manche essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle aperçut Potter qui marchait droit vers elle. Maintenant qu'elle c'était relevé, elle tenta de fuir, recula et ses talons rencontrèrent le mur. Il était à moins de quatre mètre, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer maintenant qu'il venait de lui faire un signe.

Elle était en lambeau et il venait l'achever. Potter n'avait pas la réputation d'un gentil garçon. D'ailleurs Pansy l'une de ces proches camarade avait comme loisir de tourmenter Hermione. Elle c'était retrouvé une fois avec de la bombabouse dans les cheveux…

Son cœur battait fort, mais une part d'elle-même c'était déjà rendu. S'il voulait la trainer plus bas que terre, elle ne se défendrait pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, au plus grand étonnement il ne fit aucun geste brusque, aucune remarque acerbe. Harry lui tendait juste un mouchoir, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Pendant un instant elle resta paralysé prise de surprise.

« Je … Merci » balbutia-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir » répondit-il poliment.

Un moment de flottement, elle était gêné ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni penser. Harry remarqua que les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient, ces yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Des larmes, lui aussi en avait versées, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, même encore de temps à autres. Dans un élan de compassion, il se surprend à dire :

« Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. » Il détourna la tête rougissant aussitôt, il se sentait bête, c'est maladroit, inapproprié. Il jeta un bref regard en direction de la jeune fille. Elle semblait choquée, l'avait-il offensé ? Il devait s'excuser ?

« Merci dit-elle du bout des lèvres. » Les yeux rivés vers ses chaussures.

Puis ils eurent cours de potion, Hermione le regardait quelque coup d'œil à la dérobée. L'esprit un peu plus claire, elle s'interrogea sur les paroles du serpentard, es ce que c'était une ruse ? Il savait pour ses parents, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle décida de repousser tout cela dans un quoi de sa tête quand le professeur leur demanda de commencer la potion qui était écrite au tableau. Elle sourit, qu'importe la motivation de Potter ça lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur.

* * *

Doucement les semaines se déroulèrent, les arbres se découvraient, les feuilles devenaient rouge puis doucement se laisser choir de leur perchoir. Et l'hiver vint. La neige recouvrait tout le paysage de son épaisse couverture blanche. Hermione emmitouflait sous sa cape de laine courait en direction des quais, ses valises étaient déjà dans le train, c'était les vacances de Noël et elle rentrait à la maison.

Alors que le train commença à sifflait, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Essoufflée, elle voyait son souffle chaud sortir de sa bouche comme un petit dragon. Elle chercha une place dans les compartiments, elle passa devant celle d'Harry, un instant elle hésitât, ils c'étaient rapproché durant le cours de l'année et durant les vacances de la Toussaint. Mais lorsque Nott arriva derrière elle, Hermione continua son chemin, elle s'arrêta de nouveau devant un autre compartiment, il y avait Neville et Seamus et une Serdaigle. Elle s'y installa. Vers la moitié du voyage, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine parti de cartes explosives, Ron s'invita à la partie. Le paquet de Neville venait lui exploser dans les mains tandis que des éclats de rire s'entendaient dans tout le wagon.

A l'arrivée un homme, vêtu d'une cape noir le long nez crochu si reconnaissable. Il prit Hermione dans les bras, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats de nouveaux. Harry trainait du pied, il cherchait du regard quelqu'un, un homme qui n'était pas là.

« Papa, n'est pas là » constatât-il.

Severus hocha vaguement de la tête et le prit dans ses bras aussi. Doucement ils sortirent de la gare, rentrant tous les trois à la demeure des cyprès.

Hermione regarda Harry du coin de l'œil maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Il avait la tête baissé, le même regard que la dernière fois, lors des vacances de la toussaint, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut devant la cheminée.

* * *

_Flash-back_

Il devait être cinq ou six du matin, elle ne le savait pas… Tous était endormi dans la maison, pourtant on pouvait entendre des sanglots étouffé, ce n'était pas Hermione… Sur la pointe des pieds, elle c'était levée, sortit de son lit, affrontant le froid matinal. Elle descendit doucement les marches… Et, dans le salon, elle vit des cheveux ébouriffait sous une cape noir… C'était Harry, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, si tôt.

Harry était le filleul de Severus, presque son fils. Elle pouvait dire que durant les vacances, Harry avait passé plus de temps avec à la demeure aux cyprès, que dans son propre manoir. Elle n'avait jamais osé le lui faire remarquer.

Elle fit un pas de plus en sa direction, le parquet craqua sous son pied et surprit le jeune garçon accroupi près du canapé se redressa sur ses dieux pieds comme un ressort. Pris en flagrant délit, il ne dit rien, les yeux rouges, il reniflait. Il essaya de trouver une excuse pour justifier sa présence.

Hermione, lui tendit le même mouchoir qu'il lui avait tendu quelque temps plus tôt, au début de l'année. Quand l'hiver n'était pas encore là, c'était seulement l'automne.

Il sourit.

On va déjeuner ? dit Hermione comme tous les autres jours.

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

C'était Noël, Hermione c'était réveillé tôt, Harry aussi. Ils se sont précipités au pied du sapin, de nombreux cadeaux les attendaient.

Hermione commencé à déballer les siens lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry s'arrêter sur un cadeau. Il y avait une lettre qui y était jointe. Elle s'approcha doucement, lisant par-dessus son épaule. Une lettre du père d'Harry, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle savait qu'il s'appelait James grâce aux conversations à table, mais elle se demandé à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Elle s'imaginait un Harry plus âgé, un homme triste. La lettre était banal, elle devait faire trois lignes tout au plus. Signé James Potter. Elle l'entendit sangloter, son père devait surement lui manquer…

« C'est gentil » murmura-t-elle. Lorsqu'il se retourna elle fut tétanisée, elle n'avait vu tant de haine dans un visage. Prise de panique, elle bredouilla… « Je suis dé… »

Harry devina ce qu'elle allait dire, elle le disait tellement souvent. Il déchira la lettre et jeta ces confettis dans la cheminée.

« Ne le soit pas… » et doucement il remonta dans sa chambre fatigué.

« Harry, tes cadeaux ? » cria Hermione alors qu'il était en train de remonter les escaliers. Tout lui était égal.

Il y avait de l'orage dehors, la pluie frappait contre les vitres. Il se rappela du jour où Hermione l'avait découvert en larme le petit matin. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi. Et il l'aimait pour cela. Enfin, ils s'aimaient pour cela, ils étaient là pour se réconforter mutuellement, mais toujours dans le silence.

Il regarda par la fenêtre l'autre bout de la rue, il y avait eût sa maison. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre. Il se rappelle vaguement des moments passés avec son père. Des moments heureux, il croit. Cela semble d'un autre âge, d'un autre temps. Il se souvient vaguement du visage de sa sœur se rendant compte que le temps œuvré. Il n'oublierait jamais qu'il eût une sœur, mais il sa mémoire commençait à en effacer les détails. Il se rappelle encore du visage de sa mère, de son doux visage encadré par des flammes rousses. Il les avaient vues récemment. Au manoir, lors des vacances de toussaint, le soir qui précédait son arrivé au aurores chez son parrain. Il serra du poing. Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol.

* * *

_Flashback _

Harry était dans sa chambre, sous sa couette, luttant contre le sommeil. Ses paupières lourdes se refermaient malgré lui, mais le bruit dans l'escalier. Son père était rentré, il était de nouveau réveillé, l'excitation peut être. Il se glissa doucement hors de son lit, prêt à ouvrir sa porte et à bondir dans les bras de son papa, mais il entendit d'autres pas, un rire ou plutôt un gloussement.

Elle n'était pas discrète, James pas assez sobre pour se rappeler que son fils était à la maison. Il l'invite dans sa chambre, lui demandant auparavant de boire une potion, elle c'était apparemment exécuté vu les bruits de plaisir de son père. Il entend le bruit du matelas grinçait, et le lit tambouriné contre son mur. Il retourna dans son lit, se cachant sous sa couette et plaçant son oreiller sur la tête étouffant les bruits comme il pouvait. Mais malgré cela, il entendait tout, encore plus distinctement lui paraissait-il. James criait

« Lily ! Oh… » criât-il dans un râle de jouissance « Lily. » Tandis que la dénommée gémissait.

Puis une éternité plus tard, son père demanda à la jeune femme de partir, que l'argent été sur la commode. Oh ! Qu'elle devrait faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son fils qui était à la maison pendant les vacances. Elle gloussa.

Harry, sortit de son lit, il ne c'est pourquoi et dans un instant de curiosité, il entrebâilla sa porte pour apercevoir cette femme. Lorsqu'il vit les cheveux roux, par automatisme, d'une voix craintive il appela sa maman. Lily se retourna, Harry ne savait pas comment mais il était en haut des escaliers, regardant l'apparition de sa mère. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de changé, elle éclata d'un rire de sorcière de dessin animée, basculant sa tête en arrière. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur et murmura :

« Si tu me veux petit… Revient me voir quand papa n'est pas là … »

Elle descendit les marches doucement prenant tout son temps, elle semblait familière à ces lieux prenant le petit couloir pour partir. Avant qu'elle sorte du champ de vision d'Harry, il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient devenus en un instant brun, qu'elle avait pris dix centimètres. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son véritable visage, mais il était sur d'une chose, ce n'était pas Lily Potter, juste une pâle copie. Du polynectar sans doute, il retourna dans sa chambre cherchant le sommeil, il entendait son père qui ronfler dans la chambre d'à côté. Le lendemain, il ne savait pas quand il c'était endormie, mais la chambre d'à côté était vide. Bref, son père n'était plus là.

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

Harry chassa tous ces mauvais souvenirs de sa tête d'un revers de main, comme si une mouche l'embêter. C'était Noël, il n'allait pas gâcher ses fêtes à cause de son père ? de James Potter plutôt. Juste pour un homme. Son père, lui était mort dans l'incendie.

Une semaine plus tard, les jeunes élèves devaient retourner en cours. Ils étaient sur la voie 9 ¾, Remus embrassait une dernière fois Tonk avant de partir.

Harry entraina Hermione dans le train qui c'était mis à siffler. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment, et à la fenêtre Hermione fit de grand signe pour dire au revoir à Susan et Severus. Harry resta avachit sur la banquette, dans un état second.

Le train doucement se mit en marche, puis les paysages passèrent à vive allure. Draco, Pansy et Blaize c'étaient joint en cours de route. La nuit commencait à tomber, et les tonnerres dansaient un ballet terrifiant.

Un éclair, Hermione bondit sur la banquette s'accrochant à la manche d'Harry le plus fort possible. Pansy ricana : « Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'un petit tonnerre ? la petite sang de bour… » Elle sentit le regard noir d'Harry, elle l'aurait bien ignoré si Draco ne l'avait pas pincé le bras si fort qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper sa plainte. « Mais qu'es qu'il y a ? » lança-t-elle agressivement au garçon blond qui venait de lui laisser une trace rouge sur le bras.

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras essayant de la rassurer le plus possible.

Deux Ans plus tard (_Quatrième année : Tournoi des trois sorciers_)

« Cette Rita Skeeter ! Comment ose-t-elle ? Elle montre l'article à Harry la première page de la gazette des sorciers. Idylle entre le champion de Dumstrang et la petite Hermione Gamp. Il semble qu'Hermione aime les joueurs de quidditch au côté ténébreux, après être sorti avec un l'attrapeur des Serpentards. Elle s'attaque à un joueur professionnel, Viktor Krum. Comment peut-elle écrire de t-elle ineptie ? »

« Personne ne crois un mot de ce qu'elle écrit de toute façon » essaya Harry pour la rassurer.

« Je ne dirai pas ça Harry » railla Draco qui continué à prendre son petit déjeuner. « Regarde Hermione tu es le centre d'attention de toute la salle. Et il semble que ton « amoureux » te dévore des yeux depuis la table des gryffondors. »

Harry et Hermione regarda derrière leur épaule et croisa le regard du Bulgare. Hermione rougit jusqu'à la point de ses racines de cheveux.

Harry passa un bras sur son épaule.

« L' importance, c'est que nous savions que c'est faux ». Murmura Harry dans son oreille.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un jeune homme se sentit prit d'une bouffée de jalousie lorsque le brun passa son bras sur la gryffondor.

Hermione sortit de table, Harry ayant terminé son petit déjeuner décida de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

Harry et Hermione marchaient dans le silence, le jeune fille semblait nerveuse, se tortillant les mains, elle n'osait pas lui dire quelque chose. Elle regardait successivement ses pieds puis Harry guettant une réaction. Elle ne savait pas comment amener le sujet. Et s'il disait non ? Elle respira un grand coup, inhalant profondément. Elle ne saurait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas demandé « Harry ? » Ces yeux verts aux reflets légèrement doré se porta sur elle, cela la mettait toujours mal à l'aise malgré les années. « Je… Vicktor m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal. Et … »Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

« La semaine dernière, tu disais que... » dit Harry qui se rappelait encore de la voix persante d'Hermione qui exigeait un démenti de la part de Skeeter.

« Justement c'est l'article qui … a provoqué notre rencontre. Et … il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière » la dernière partie de la phrase n'était pas plus qu'un murmure.

« Hermione » Il la regarda dans les yeux « tu veux ma bénédiction ? » Elle hoca faiblement de la tête tout en regardant par terre. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour la contraindre à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te marier et encore même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire. Si tu es heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte. » Sur ces tendres mots, il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle savoura l'instant. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Si seulement cela pouvait continuer.

« Pour la seconde tâche on peut s'attendre à quelque chose de plus extraordinaire que des dragons ? » demanda Harry curieux.

« En fait on ne parle pas beaucoup du tournoi. Ou plutôt on ne se parle quasiment pas. Viktor est disons plus physique. »

Harry se mit à rire il ne pensait pas Hermione si précoce tandis que cette dernière rougissait.

« Non, je veux dire, il est peu loquace. La plus part du temps il se me regarde étudier. A vrai dire c'est plutôt platonique. »

* * *

_Plus tard_

« Alors ? Tu penses à qui pour ta cavalière ? » demande Harry à Draco.

« J'hésite encore … je… » le blond installé confortablement au fond du canapé. « Et toi ? »

Le brun éludât la question en faisant un vague signe de la main.

« Tut tut… n'essaye pas changer de sujet. Qui tu crois prendre là avec tes mensonges ? Tu fais une liste pour ton prochain Noël le lendemain de celui-ci… Je répète donc la question : Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Draco décida de cracher le morceau sachant comment son ami était têtu. « Pansy » bredouilla-t-il.

Harry ricana…

« Ce n'est pas drôle, elle m'a forcé ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être poursuivi tout un après midi, et à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche c'est pour poser la même question… » Voyant que ça justifications n'allait nulle part, il changea de sujet : « Et toi alors ? »

« Personne » ce contenta de dire le brun.

« Comment ça personne ? Tu y vas pas avec Hermione, elle l'a dit qu'elle avait un cavalier.»

Il se demandait de temps en temps si ces deux-là n'avait une histoire ou quelque que chose, mais il n'avait jamais rien pu voir quelque au-delà de l'amitié, ils étaient incroyablement complice un regard suffisait parfois pour qu'ils se comprennent. Draco en était presque jaloux.

« Non, personne car je voulais pas aller »

Draco estomaqué par cette révélation, s'arrêta un moment regardant Harry dans les yeux

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu iras contraint par la force s'il le faut mais tu iras » déclara Draco d'un air solennel.

* * *

_Le soir. _

Hermione qui regardait derrière elle comme poursuivit par quelqu'un marchait vite. Le couloir était sombre plus elle avançait vers les cachots. Elle murmura le mot de passe des serpentards avant de traverser le mur. Elle était surement l'une des rare élèves de Gryffondor qui osait s'aventuré jusqu'au nid des serpents. Leur salle commune la faisait toujours un peu frissonnait. La couleur de la lumière après avoir traversé le lac était vert avec des reflets provoqué par l'eau.

Les élèves dans la salle l'ignoraient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la voyait dans ce lieu peu habituel pour un lion mais on savait qu'elle était du gang de Malfoy et Potter, et en général il ne valait mieux pas les embêter.

Hermione venait assez souvent, elle travaillait en général ici, ou à la bibliothèque avec Harry et les autres. Et puis en aidant quelque serpentard pour leur devoir, ils étaient plus enclins à fermer sur sa présence.

Elle s'approcha du canapé et aperçut Harry. Le jeune serpentard c'était endormi, ces lunettes étaient en équilibre sur le bout de son nez tandis qu'une main maintenait des parchemins sur l'accoudoir. Un énorme grimoire sur les genoux. Hermione sourit devant cette image attendrissante. Un parchemin trainait à terre à ses pieds, elle le ramassa. Dans le coin du parchemin, une plume avait gratté tellement de fois sur les traits de ces lettres, qu'elles transperçaient presque le papier. DM.

Au milieu de la feuille, des ratures témoignant de l'énervement du propriétaire de la plume. Des taches d'encres. Et des gribouillis. Elle souleva doucement la main de son ami pour le mettre avec la pile de feuille.

Harry sursauta, sentant vaguement le souffle d'une personne. Il ouvra les yeux, faisant face à des cheveux touffus bruns. Il remarqua qu'elle venait de poser sous sa main, une feuille, il vit les lettres gravées sur le coin de la feuille. Il la froissa immédiatement.

Hermione surprise par la réaction fit un bond en arrière.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveillé j… »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est rien, » il bailla « qu'elle heure est-il s'il te plait ? »

« Dix-neuf heures… Alors qui est la cavalière de Draco ?» demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Harry posa l'épais grimoire à terre.

Hermione lui lance un regard affolé.

« Il y a un devoir Maison à faire en potion ? »

« Pardon ? » Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait cela.

Son regard fut attiré par la feuille qu'il avait froissé à côté de son pied. DM, il se sentit rougir, elle avait compris DM comme devoir maison, ce n'était pas plus mal. Et potion surement parce que le grimoire était une encyclopédie sur les potions.

« Non, non, dit-il avec véhémence c'est juste… rien… Une recherche personnelle. »

Le visage d'Hermione se décrispa. Il enchaina, tu me dois donc dix galions… Sa voix était un peu plus sombre.

« Tu le savais ? » Son regard était suspicieux.

« Ne sois pas mauvaise joueuse » dit Harry en lui tendant la main attendant que les pièces y tombent.

Hermione le satisfit, laissant tomber un à un les petites pièces de la main étrangère.

« Tu devrais aller lui dire Harry. » Harry sursauta, lui ? Elle savait ? « Je suis sure que Draco peut se montrer compréhensif » poursuivit Hermione. Oui, lui aussi en était sûr, mais se voir annoncer à quelqu'un que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui, ce n'est pas juste de la compréhension qu'il fallait pensa Harry. « Et je suis presque sûre que Pansy partage tes sentiments. » Pansy partage ? quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase, qu'il avait des sentiments pour … pour Pansy. Il dévisagea Hermione.

« Oh ! Je te connais suffisamment pour voir que tu es amoureux. » Il baissa les yeux, oui elle le connaissait par cœur ou presque. Il posa la tête contre son épaule, elle c'était juste tromper de personne…

« Ce n'est pas Pansy » dit-il d'une voix morne, les yeux dans le vague. Si seulement elle savait… pensa-t-il.

« Qui que ce soit. Tu dois allez lui en parler. » Il acquiesça vaguement de la tête.

« Harry James Potter, je suis sérieuse. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ca voix ce fit plus douce, « je n'aime pas te voir triste Harry. Promet le moi. »

Il se détesta, Hermione était l'un de ses points faible, le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble leur avait permis de créer des liens. Et l'affection qu'il avait pour sa sœur, il l'avait reporté sur sa petite protégé gryffondor.

« J'irai… » dit-il solennellement « après le bal » il rajouta.

Hermione sourit de nouveau.

« Il a eu le droit à une réponse ? » demanda Harry préférant changer de sujet.

Hermione sourit de plus bel.

« Non, je vais aller le voir après son entrainement. »

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard : Au bal_

Harry en costume offrit son bras à Sophie, une élève de Beauxbatons. Elle était jolie, il l'avait rencontré lors des petites tournées que s'organisent les élèves le weekend au pré au Lard. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, plutôt à rougir à la moindre flatterie, une belle plante en sorte. Il sourit, Hermione lui aurait dit que c'est « méchant » si elle pouvait entendre ces pensées.

Les champions ouvrirent le bal. Hermione était magnifique dans sa robe, il l'a vit s'élevait un instant dans les airs dans les bras de Viktor.

_Après le bal. _Il détourna le regard qui croisa celui de Draco à sa droite. _Apres le bal, _je lui dirais. Il invita Sophie à danser, il lui murmurât à l'oreille qu'il n'avait jamais eu une personne se mouvoir avec tant de grâce. Elle sourit buvant ces paroles mielleuses. Elle était pourtant âgée d'un an plus que lui, mais semblait aussi expérimenté qu'une première année. Pour la taquiné, il commença à lancer des allusions à connotions sexuel, il s'amusait, elle rougissait. Cette innocente commençait à l'ennuyer… Il décida d'aller se servir un verre.

« Harry Potter ? »

Il se retourna faisant face au petit copain d'Hermione. Cette dernière était assise et discutait avec Draco, tandis que Pansy lui tirait « discrètement » la manche pour faire comprendre au blond qu'elle voulait danser.

« J'aimerais savoir s'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Hermione ? » demanda le Bulgare avec un fort accent.

« Rien, enfin on est ami. Elle n'est pas ma petite amie, elle ne l'a jamais été. Skeeter à tout inventé »dit-il spontanément en repensant à l'article.

« Elle me parle souvent de toi. » Harry osa d'un sourcil. Cela devenait gênant s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup et qu'en plus il était le sujet principal de leur conversation. Il ne préférait pas en connaitre le contenu.

« Elle m'a dit que tu étais attrapeur. Tu devrais venir un de ces jours à un entrainement. » Il frappa son dos.

Harry crut à instant qu'il allait rechercher le punch qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres. Le bulgare n'avait pas mesuré sa force ou peut était-ce une menace. Dans tous les cas Hermione décida de faire son entrée pour épargner à Harry ce tête à tête embarrassant avec le bulgare.

« Hermowne, m'accorderez-vous cette dance ? »

Elle fit une grimace imperceptible lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom écorché de manière si rude. Elle l'accompagna sur la piste de danse.

Après cette valse, elle alla chercher Harry qui avait décidé de tourmenter sa belle cavalière. Il venait de découvrir qu'elle ne maitrisait pas tout à fait l'anglais. Mais que lui qui métrisait en tant soit peu le français avait décidé d'enrichir le vocabulaire anglo-saxon avec qu'elle que phrase toute faite pour refléter exactement ce à quoi elle ressemblait à travers ses yeux.

Lorsque Sophie vint voir Hermione, elle c'était présentée d'une façon des plus original. Viktor qui ne maîtrisait pas forcément très bien l'anglais rougissait devant de tel propos. Sophie quant à elle continua à réciter sa leçon un peu plus loin.

Hermione décida d'aller dire deux mots à Harry.

« Harry James Potter. Comment oses tu de t'amuser ainsi à ses dépens » Sa voix était tranchante, indigneé par un tel comportement si immature particulièrement venant d'Harry.

« Elle n'a qu'à être un peu moins gourde. Et ça lui apprendra à répéter tout ce qu'on lui raconte. »

Hermione sentit l'alcool dans son haleine.

Il avait un peu bu pour se donner un peu de courage, une petite dose de courage pour aller parler à Draco. Une dizaine de verre, des bouteilles passées en dessus de la table dont il ignorait même le contenu.

« Reste là et ne bouge pas. »

Dans son état second il obéit, ou la présence du colosse bulgare l'encourageait à écouter Hermione. Cette dernière était parti cherché Draco pour lui demander de raccompagner Harry. Après une petite conversation un peu vive, le blond se décida d'aller vers Harry qui était toujours adossé à un mur de la grande salle, un peu en retrait regardant Sophie parlait à MacGo qui avait les yeux qui jetait des éclairs pour faire taire la jeune fille. Draco saisit le bras d'Harry.

« Hé ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé » déclara le brun qui voulait savoir comment Sophie allait terminer sa soirée

« Harry, tu devines bien que je préférerai être à la soirée. Donc tu vas être gentil et me suivre car tu viens de me faire foirer un coup avec Pansy » dit Draco d'un ton froid.

Ils étaient dans un couloir désert. La musique de la grande salle leur parvenait à peine jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

Harry prit d'un violent accès de colère se dégagea de l'emprise de Draco.

« Va la retrouver ton coup avec Pansy. Va retrouver face de bouledogue pendant que moi de loin je t'observe, que je l'envie. Putain t'es qu'un petit con, et pourtant je t'aime …»et sans plus de cérémonie il se jeta sur la bouche entrouverte du blond encore choqué par les dernières paroles de son meilleur ami.

Le blond tenta de protester mais la langue intruse en profita pour s'insinuait encore plus profondément en lui. Les yeux écarquillé, Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer, le souffle court. En manque d'oxygène, il sentit quelque chose de dure entre son entrejambe. Il était plaqué contre les murs froids du château tandis que devant lui, se trouvait son meilleur ami qui semblait vouloir le dévorer. Son premier baiser fut avec son meilleur ami, à moitié volé dans un recoin sombre de l'école, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Une main baladeuse, passionné et brulante commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Harry avait délaissé la bouche de son camarade pour gouter la peau tendre du cou de ce dernier. Draco à moitié nu, la chemise totalement ouverte, prenait dans ses bras Harry, avec une fougue partagé, car le brun s'y était jetait : leur bouche, lèvre, langue se rencontrèrent de nouveau dansant comme deux glaives. C'était quelque chose de si fauve et acharnée qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était un combat : qu'il voulait y laisser leur vie ou peut être ôter celle de l'autre à travers chaque caresse. Des sensations inouïes déferlaient à travers Harry, un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais gouté. Laissant Draco pantelant, les yeux gris observaient son ami se mouvoir avec une incroyable souplesse, s'agenouillait, descendre lentement, tel un félin. La chemise ouverte, la tête basculait en arrière grisait par toutes ces sensations. Entre deux caresses, Draco se sentit frissonner, une brise emporta la chaleur et glaçât ça férocité.

Harry était agenouillé devant lui, débouclant sa ceinture, tintement froid et métallique. Draco poussa de toutes ces forces le garçon à terre. Il reboucla sa ceinture d'une main tremblante, ramassa sa chemise et l'enfila sans prendre le temps de tout reboutonner. Il s'enfuit, laissant un homme à terre.

Dans un coin sombre du couloir ou s'accumulait la poussière, un petit scarabée avait tout vu et tout entendu.

Reviews ? :3 Mon tout premier lime comment le trouvez vous ? Tomato rotten ou lemon curd ?


End file.
